A Pleasant Halloween
by Mockin'Jai
Summary: Based in the middle of 'Death Bringer' the gang go off to a Halloween party held at the Sanctuary, when a mysterious attack takes place. Can Skullduggery save them this time, or does he need Valkyrie's help yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**A PLEASANT HALLOWEEN**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Skullduggery Pleasant, Derek Landy does (lucky man), Ruby Rhaspados belongs to me and Garnet Rhaspados belongs to Garnet Redverne. (Rhaspodos is the surname of Genesis from FF VII: Crisis Core)

**Chapter 1 Party Preparations: Part A** **Valkyrie's POV**

"Perfect", I said looking in my full length mirror at my outfit. "Not a thread out of place." My costume was officially amazing. It consisted of a floor length blood red gown with a black corset; the skirt of which was covered in a shear black lace which matched to fingerless gloves I wore. The dress itself was strapless so I was a bit conscious at first but when I put it on that all vanished. It looked great on me and fit perfectly. Ghastly really was amazing, he made it for me without anyone knowing. The whole thing was torn tastefully (I was a vampire after all).

I had spent the last half hour curling my hair so it now hung in ringlets, most of which had been pulled back into a scruffy bun leaving a few ringlets to frame my face which was artfully covered in a very pale foundation to give my skin an almost translucent pour less quality usually found among vampires.

"Now only make-up left". I said as I reached for my make-up box (my mum had taken me shopping a while ago and ended up getting my a load of make-up even though I said I'd never use it) and pulled out a thick black eyeliner and applied it carefully before moving onto my eyeshadow, again black. When I finished the eyes with mascara I got out my one lipstick, a deep red and put some on before slipping it into the small black bag I got to go with the dress.

Before leaving my room to go to Skulduggery's house where we were supposed to meet for the party, I slipped on a pair of short black heeled ankle boots to complete the look. I checked my bag for my phone and fangs (I wasn't putting them in till we were at the Sanctuary as they had a tendency to fall out if I wore them for too long).

I quietly walked down the stairs and tried to sneak out the door past my parents but got caught when the door creaked. My mum got up and came out into the hall.

"Stephanie, where are you going? And what are you wearing?" she asked.

"Um, to a Halloween party at a friend's house. And this is my costume. I'm going as a vampire." I said quickly trying to get away.

"Well then, turn around so I can see you"

I turned around slowly waiting for her to have a go about my outfit. But to my surprise she said, "Oh! You look great! You look quite pretty too."

"Seriously?" I exclaimed a bit in shock.

"Yes. Now go, you don't want to be late to the party. Just make sure you come back at a reasonable hour. Ok Steph?"

"Yes mum." I hurried out of the house grabbing my black cloak of the coat hook to cover my bare arms and the dress as I got a taxi to Skulduggery's.

The driver looked at me strangely as I got in, but as soon as I said party he nodded and started driving. In less than 20 minutes we were at the end of Skulduggery's road and I paid the man, got out and pulled my cloak around my shoulders more tightly against the cold. I wouldn't have to worry about it later; the Sanctuary building was always warm even if it was in Roarhaven now.

I reached the house and knocked on the door, humming to myself as I waited for Skulduggery to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. You're all great.

Sorry last chapter was a bit short but this one will be too, as they are kind of like prologues.

Forgot to mention this is a collab fanfic between me and Garnet Redverne, so chapters may take a while to come out after this. (Have to find time to write between studying for GCSE's)

**Chapter 2: Party Preparations: Part B****Skulduggery's POV**

I looked in the mirror in frustration, which is harder than it sounds with no face. "No!" I said after trying on about the 10th hat that evening. In annoyance I threw the offending hat across the room and with my perfect aim being as it was it landed on the hat rack across the room. "None of them work with this costume." I exclaimed giving up on the hats for the night.

_Ding Dong_

I looked away from the mirror reluctantly after hearing the doorbell for the 4th time that evening and slowly made my way down the stairs careful not to make a sound so the others in the loving room would not here me. No one had yet seen my wonderful costume I had thought up this year with a small amount of help from Valkyrie. I answered the door to see a very beautiful Valkyrie Cain standing on my door step clutching a floor length black cloak tightly around her against the cold.

"It took you long enough," she complained to me and pushed past into my house as if she owns it."Ah that's better. Your house is always so warm." She walked into the living room having completely ignored my costume, not even looking back for a second glance, leaving me to lock the door. I took another look in my new hall mirror, purchased especially for this time and smoothed down my robes so there were no more creases than necessary. The living room was silent as I approached the door, the people inside no doubt waiting to see my costume.

a/n: chapters a bit short as is a cont. of the previous. Story will get going in the next chapter

Next Chapter: costumes and car drama (can you guess what skulduggery is yet?)

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people.

Thanks for your **nice** reviews.

I respect your opinions but please don't be too hard on me as this is my first fanfic and I already know my spelling is poor (constantly reminded by my teachers at school).

Although I will say if you don't like what I write you don't have to read it!

Disclaimer: still own nothing but Ruby and Garnet

**Chapter 3: Costumes and car drama**

As they heard him approach the door the four occupants of the room suddenly fell silent waiting to see what the 'Great Skeleton Detective' had chosen as a Halloween costume.

China, Ghastly and Fletcher blinked in shock and Valkyrie burst out laughing, as Skulduggery entered the room, her breathing now even more restricted after the corset and Fletcher reached out to steady her as she swayed slightly from lack of oxygen.

"What's so funny?" Skulduggery demanded looking at Valkyrie.

She gasped for breath answering. "I see you took my words in the necromancer temple to heart." She said suppressing a giggle. "Or you would if you had a heart." Valkyrie stated calmly.

"Very finny Val, now everyone in the car." He said sounding completely not amused and grabbed his cleaver liked scythe from behind the living room door.

Nobody moved as they inspected each others costumes. This year all of them had gone all out, no expense spared. Valkyrie expected they all had Ghastly to thank for that, she knew she certainly did.

Skulduggery stood there dressed in full Necromancer robes, which flowed around his thin form, the hood up so his empty eye sockets just peeked out below the rim. He had finished off the look with a scythe that reminded Valkyrie of the ones the cleavers carry. Skulduggery Pleasant was the Grim Reaper.

Chinas costume was the epitome of Victorian elegance. Her raven black hair was curled into tight ringlets that sat high on her head making her appear very young and almost child like. Valkyrie could see the contact lenses she wore to make her eyes rounder and shinier so they appeared glass like. Her dress was such a pale pink it was almost white that went down to her knees after flaring out at the waist. The top was loose fitting with a frilled neckline and small bell sleeves. The skirt was layered with petticoats, some of which were just visible below the skirt. To complete the outfit she wore white knee high socks with lacy material around the tops and a pair of silver dolly shoes. She was a 'china' doll.

On the chair next to her sat Ghastly and the first thing anyone noticed was his hair. The most unusual thing was that he actually_ had_ hair. It was...well, the only word that could describe it was _poufy._ His hair was charcoal black with a single white streak that flowed down the left side. Valkyrie knew straight away who Ghastly had come as. He was a character from her favourite musical- Sweeny Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street. He wore a faded white shirt and a brown waistcoat with a small black scarf, paired with black trousers and leather boots. On his belt was a short leather strap (used by barbers to sharpen there razors) and a knife holder containing two straight razors. He looked paler than usual and had a slightly mad glint in his eyes. He pulled the look off perfectly.

Fletcher's hair was spiked up more than usual giving the impression of an electrocuted porcupine which when teamed with the blood splattered and slightly burnt lab coat made him look like a mad scientist. In one hand he was holding a rack of test tubes some of which were filled to the brim with unknown substances which Valkyrie didn't recognised nor did she want to know.

"Nice costumes guys" she said to each of them. They all turned to look at her.

"So can we see yours Val?" Fletcher asked. She clutched the cloak tighter around her.

"Not until we get there." She stated slowly walking to the door. "Are we going or not?"

They all started walking and made there way out to the Bentley, Skulduggery's prized possession apart from his revolver which she didn't doubt he had with him under his robes.

Skulduggery got into the drivers seat and Fletcher into the middle back. China and Valkyrie both reached for the front passenger door at the same time. They slowly looked at each other.

"What are you doing China? I was here first." Valkyrie said calmly not letting go of the door handle.

"On the contrary Valkyrie dear, I was her first. So you go sit in the back like a good little girl."China countered her voice showing no signs of irritation.

"But that would mess up my dress, and Ghastly worked so hard to make it." Innocence practically dripping from Valkyrie's voice.

"Well why don't you let us see your dress, and then we can judge hoe wonderful it is." China said with enough sarcasm to drown a man.

"I said not until we get there. My costumes a surprise." Valkyrie stated. Neither of them letting go, glaring at each other and biting there tongues. You could almost see the electricity between them flaring at there annoyance.

Skulduggery suddenly got out of the car and turned to the two women. "ENOUGH! Both of you can in the back." He almost shouted earning startled expressions from both of them.

"But ... ... Skulduggery!"

"No Valkyrie. Ghastly, you can sit in the front. And both of you can sit in the back with Fletcher." His voice flatly and calm an unnaturally smooth voice for a man with no vocal chords. They all climbed reluctantly into the Bentley, with Fletcher between a pissed off Valkyrie and an annoyingly calm China.

"Hey!" Fletcher exclaimed. "Why can't I sit in the front?" He whined at Skulduggery.

"Because your annoying." He stated voice devoid of any emotion. "And your hair would distract me." This earned a giggle from Valkyrie who stopped when Fletch glared at her. Just as Fletcher went to voice his retort to Skulduggery comment, Skulduggery stepped in the accelerator and released the clutch and the car lurched forwards cutting off anything Fletcher was going to say as the engine roared. And finally they were on thee way to the sanctuary's party.

"Bring on the mayhem." Valkyrie muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys.

Soz for the long wait, had severe writers block and been studying for exams.

Hope to make updates more frequent now.

Disclaimer: still own nothing but Ruby and Garnet.

**Chapter 4: Making New Friends**

An awkward silence filled the car after that. They made there way down quite back roads towards Roarhaven. In order to break the silence Ghastly reached towards the Bentley's radio and turned it on. 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC blared out of the cars speakers.

"Well that bodes well." Valkyrie said as Ghastly turned the radio back off.

"Funny Valkyrie, very funny." Skulduggery said sarcastically turning around in his seat to look at Valkyrie from beneath his hood. He was still driving at a steady speed towards the entrance of the sanctuary.

Without any warning Fletcher leaned forward in his seat and suddenly shouted, "SKULDUGGERY! LOOK OUT!"

Skulduggery turned back in his seat and swerved the car to avoid the teenage girl running in front of the car. As it swerved she put her hands on the edge of the bonnet, swung her legs up and slid across the bonnet of the car.

A second later another girl jumped and landed on the bonnet unable to get out of the way in time. Her heels hit the bonnet with a soft click as she landed in a crouch and then slowly stood up straight as the car stopped and she regained her balance.

She must have been no older than 16 but all three men found themselves staring as she stood up. Her top cut off just above her belly button in a navy blue fabric that matched the skirt which began below her belly button showing off a small portion of a well toned flat stomach. With the thin white stripes at the skirts hem and the sleeves (which rolled up to her elbows) and the dirty white necktie reaching the top of her skirt underneath the top of the blue striped white collar it gave the look a sort of sailor girl feel. A shoulder holster rested under her right arm held a small handgun. Her skirt barely covered anything (not that the boys seemed to mind as they looked up at her through the wing screen) and she wore black socks that stopped about an inch from the skirts hem.

She looked down into the car and saw the 3 people looking up at her and just smiled before jumping of the bonnet her platinum blonde pigtails swaying as she landed. On her back was a Japanese katana style sword.

She shouted to the other girl who was standing by the entrance to a near by alley, "You lost him?"

The other girl turned around and started to walk back. Everyone in the car watched the two girls approach each other.

The second girl had black hair pulled back into a bun and the rest was kept in place with a hat that reminded Valkyrie of an air hostess. She looked slightly Asian from her colouring, 'perhaps Korean' Valkyrie thought. Her whole outfit was black and green mimicking a military style. Her top half was covered in a green army jacket zipped up half way showing a low cut black vest underneath with a small leather gun holster on the left and a couple of spare clips on the right pulled tight under her arms. Her 'trousers' were the same colour with a double belt at the top worn on her hips to show off a bit of her stomach. The 'trousers' were skin tight with black leather boots peeking out underneath with short Kuban heels. She wore fish net tights under them with rips at the knees. While walking she raised a hand with a black fingerless glove on it to her mouth and removed a lollypop. "Sorry, he was too fast."

"No problem," the blond replied. "He didn't cause any trouble."

Valkyrie was the first to get out of the car and the others soon followed.

"Who are they?" Fletcher leaned other to Valkyrie and whispered to her. She shrugged her shoulders showing she had no clue.

The girls walked towards the entrance to the Sanctuary before they realised the group was following them. They simultaneously stopped and turned around.

Skulduggery stepped forward and extended a gloved hand to one of them. "Hello. My name's... ..." he never got to finish as the Korean one interrupted him.

"Skulduggery Pleasant. Yeah, we know." She said "You're on the guest list. The Grand Mage has been waiting for you lot to arrive."

"So" Valkyrie said stepping forward slowly. "You know us. But we don't know you." She didn't ask for there names but simply stated the fact.

The blond stepped forward slowly, smoothed out her long blond bangs and straightened her navy blue head band before speaking. "Ruby Rhaspodos, and that's Garnet Rhaspodos." She said indicating to the other girl who gave a small salute to the group. Ruby turned and continued to walk into the building.

Fletcher started to say something to the rest of the group. "Wow, they are... ..." he stopped when he saw Valkyrie's glare aimed at him and quickly walked into the Sanctuary building. The rest followed as Valkyrie stood there on the steps outside taking a minute to compose her before walking in and making her way to the main hall with the others.

A/N: for any who haven't seen the film, Ruby and Garnet are dressed as Baby Doll and Amber from 'Sucker Punch'

Also in the coming weeks I am going to try and set up a deviant art account and get some pictures of the groups outfits. The link will be on the beginning of a later chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The warlock ran from the Sanctuary the two girls in pursuit. They were fast, but he was fortunately faster. Sprinting across the road narrowly avoiding being hit by a car as it sped down the road; he darted down an alleyway out of site. Looking back he was relieved to have lost them. Catching his breath he rearranged his costume and hoped his plan would work.

The party was in full swing when Ruby and Garnet lead Skulduggery and co. into the hall. It was packed with people all in various costumes. Soft classical music drifted through the huge domed room, a balcony around the top of the room about two storeys up for guest who wanted to get away from the chaos of the main party.

As they entered the room a small man came over and offered to take any coats they had. Valkyrie pulled off her cloak and gave it to him revealing her dress for all to see. Ghastly smiled proud of his work while the others looked on in shock at her costume choice. She just shrugged and said nothing as they continue to follow the two girls. Skulduggery didn't seem to care much for the costumes, not only of Valkyrie but of most others as well, which irked Valkyrie to no end.

The two lead them towards the Grand Mage who stood just inside the entrance greeting guests. His dyed green hair, usually brown, hung limply against the collar of his cheap purple suit.

"Grand Mage." Garnet said when they were behind him.

Erksine Ravel turned a smile covering his made up clown like face. "Ah girl, and Skulduggery. Welcome."

Ruby and Garnet said nothing and left the group to talk. They made their way to the main doors and stood keeping watch over the rest of the party.

About an hour in, Fletcher became bored and broke away from the party to try and talk to Ruby and Garnet although it was mainly him doing the talking, and them doing the ignoring.

Suddenly Ruby's head turned sharply sideways as a cat would when hearing a strange noise. The was when he noticed the cat like ears that had popped up from underneath her hair on top of her head.

"What is it?" Garnet asked cautiously.

"I heard something." Ruby looked up. "Coming from the balcony." Before either Fletcher or Garnet could respond Ruby ran towards the stairs that lead to the balcony a pure white fox tail waving behind her. Fletcher looked at Garnet confused.

"Shape-shifter," was all she said.

After a few minutes Garnet heard a crackle through her earpiece, that she and Ruby were required to wear for security reasons, followed by Ruby's voice. "Garnet?"

"Yeah"

"We gotta start getting people out of here."

"Why?"

"Look up."

Garnet looked up to see a shimmering cloud of dust falling toward the people in the room. She ran to the Grand Mage, who in turn got the attention of the guests and started to evacuate people. There was much shouting and running as people scrambled to get out.

Garnet ushered the Grand Mage out of the room as the gas began to settle on the guests, but he refused, Ruby stayed on the balcony and after a few tries managed to shut off the gas canister without becoming exposed herself. She stuck the canister in waistband of her skirt, She watched in horror as the remaining guests, probably about a 3rd of them, froze as they inhaled the coloured gas before all of them went crazy. It took Ruby a moment to realise, and her animalistic eyesight, that they were there costumes come to life.

Tapping her earpiece Ruby called Garnet. "Hey, you got them out."

"Yeah." Came the reply accompanied by the background noise of muffled talk and shuffling feet.

"Get them to the panic room, the others got hit and it's not pretty. We need to seal the hall and lock them in." Ruby's eyes flicked around the room and settled on one girl in particular. "And make sure they don't get out." She watched as Valkyrie Cain looked around the room purposefully before her now red eyes settled on Ruby above her. She smiled showing real gleaming fangs. "Shit" Ruby swore under her breath.

Valkyrie started moving through the crowd of now mostly psychopathic sorcerers pushing past them in an attempt to get to the balcony.

Using her fox like agility Ruby put her hands on the railing and flipped herself over the balcony, landing on her feet in a crouch. Ruby heard a buzz in her ear and Garnet's voice saying, "I'm coming back Ruby with a few of the stronger fighters."

"What about the cleavers?" she asked.

"He hit the barracks as well, they've gone berserk and are heading for you."

Ruby turned to see Garnet running through the double doors a half dozen sorcerers behind her before a band of cleavers followed. The cleavers pulled there scythes as they met the infected guests. It was a bloodbath both guests and cleaver falling to each other's attacks.

Their eyes met and Ruby just nodded. Garnet ran to the rather large cloak room just off the ballroom and quickly found a brown f=duffel bag, grabbed it and went back to the room where the cleavers had begun to surround Ruby. Garnet ran to her sister before dropping the bag. Ruby opened it to reveal a second gleaming katana, several clips for her gun as well as a second hand gun and a few small knives on a belt. Unsheathing the new sword and the one on her back Ruby let her animal instincts take over and began to hack away at the cleaver blocking there swings and parrying there attacks with practised ease.

Garnet on the other hand stood perfectly still her hands together as if in prayer, her eyes closed. She focused her energy before tapping a few symbols near her shoulders and a dome of pale blue light engulfed the two girls.

The cleavers scythes hacked at and bounced off the shield surrounding their prey but cracks began to appear in the reflective light. Just as Garnet was about to drop the shield from exhaustion , and Ruby was gearing up for round two, she felt a sharp tug in her stomach.

Fletcher teleported out of the ballroom his arms around the two girls and duffel in one hand. Reappearing outside the sanctuary next to the Bentley where Skulduggery Pleasant was waiting, his robes gone, his usual suit that was underneath instead and a hat perched on his skull. Fletcher had also removed his lab coat to reveal normal jeans and a black t-shirt and trainers although hair hair was still looking like an electrified porcupine.

"What the hell?" Ruby looked frantically around dropping her swords and clutching at her clothes which felt like they were on fire against her skin only to stop when she heard the sound of somebody throwing up. Realising who it was that had been sick she ran to her sister's side.

"Garnet!" she stood to the side away from the puddle, looking away as bile rose in her throat from the smell. "Are you alright?" Garnet looked up and gasped out something to her. "What? Garnet I can't understand you."

Ruby shook her head in confusion.

"Pizza now!" she virtually shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

They all climbed into the Bentley, Ruby calling shotgun with Garnet and Fletcher in the back. Speeding out of Roarhaven they made their way to skulduggery's house while Ruby phone ordered pizza to his address. Garnet was weak after using so much energy on the shield and so a quick fix of high calorie food was needed as soon as possible.

It wasn't long until they pulled up at the house with the pizza man waiting outside. Grabbing the boxes Garnet virtually ran into the house Ruby close behind. Skulduggery went around the back to avoid being seen by a mortal leaving Fletcher to pay the bill. Reluctantly he handed over the cash before entering the house and closing the door. Skulduggery dropped the keys to his Bentley on the table and sighed. "Well I don't know about you lot but I've had enough excitement for one night." He looked at them from left to right expectantly. "Well, aren't you going to go home and leave me in peace?" Ruby walked up arms crossed and glared at the skeleton.

"Aren't you forgetting something 'Detective'?" she asked putting sarcasm onto the last word.

"Oh alright, you can stay for a sleepover. Just no loud music or anything. OK?"

Ruby resisted the urge to slap the skeleton. "We have a warlock to find 'detective' in case you'd forgotten and a load of psychotic sorcerers and cleaver locked in the Sanctuary!" her voice rising with each word, eyes bleeding through to a bright green in her anger. If it wasn't for the seriousness in her voice and her piercing glare Skulduggery would have found the little blond comical.

He said nothing for a minute before clearing his non-existent throat. "Ah, yes. Right well, 1st we need to figure out who this warlock is." He stated before walking away out of the room and up the stairs. He opened the door to reveal a rather extensive library filled with books and files, old and new, fact and fiction.

Garnet was already sat there on the floor a file in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. She looked up as the door opened and looked back at the file continuing to read.

"Make sure you don't get any food on those files." Skulduggery told her rather poshly. Garnet shrugged and flipped a page and read on.

Ruby scanned over the shelves of files. "Um, are they in any kind of order?" she asked.

"Not that I know of." Skulduggery answered pulling out a random file from the middle of the shelf. "Just files from my old cases. Come on get reading. There's bound to be something here. I know I have a file on known warlocks somewhere."

Ruby pulled out a file at the end of the shelf and flicked through. Nothing was labelled, every file was a black binder filled with sheets of all different colours and sizes, written and printed, new and aged, some yellowing. Unless you looked carefully, which Ruby didn't, she was a fighter not a thinker that was Garnets job, there was no obvious link between each document, or sketch, or report, or eye witness account, or even criminal and character profile sheet.

Garnet and Skulduggery moved through the files pretty quickly although Ruby could see no system either had for searching, just pulling out a random file and putting it on the floor when finished.

After about 30 minutes, and 2 files, Ruby got bored and instead moved to the other side of the library and pulled out a fiction book. 'Lord of the Rings' was the title and looked rather interesting. Sitting on the swivel chair in the centre of the library she began to read slowly leaving the others to do the work.

The other 3, yes Fletcher was working, didn't notice her disappearance until a few hours later when Skulduggery announced, "It's not here" as he closed the last file. "it must be one I gave to the sanctuary."

"So we spent all that time looking for something that isn't here?" Garnet asked.

"Yes."

"Well where is it then?" Ruby asked from the other side of the room.

Skulduggery turned to look at her as she spun round in the chair so her back was to them before spinning back to face them the book hanging limply in her hand. He looked at the fiction book curiously.

"What? I like these kinds of books." She said showing him the cover. If he had a face she was sure he would be raising an eyebrow at her.

"anyway…" he said turning back to Garnet and Fletcher. "The file we need is most likely in the sanctuary archives." His voice was flat showing no emotion regarding what he said. Garnet glared at him.

"so we have to break into the place we just escaped from?" Garnet asked.

Skulduggery nodded without a word.

"Great. And how are we going to do this?" she asked. Skulduggery looked at Fletcher who just grinned nervously.


End file.
